


[KT]若叶

by NijinoHikari



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari
Summary: 一发完有点梗有修改十代的KK
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 29





	[KT]若叶

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完
> 
> 有点梗有修改
> 
> 十代的KK

剛正肉眼可见地生着气。

要不是气场并非实体化物质，他周身都能烧起来。

光一站在他身后一步的位置，想趁着大人们都没有看过来，和剛说上几句。

他还没想好说什么，但留给他的时间也并不多。

少年上前一步，不着声响地靠近了剛——他似乎经常和剛贴在一起——试探着碰了碰他的胳膊。

说点什么吧，说“别生气了”应该不错。

哪想到剛让了一步，又回到了一步之遥。

只有一步。

“你的头发太碍事了。”剛不动声色地说。

哈啊？

光一摸了摸自己垂到肩膀的头发。好好的，自己的头发又怎么惹到他了？

话说回来，你这个发型才奇怪吧！不长不短的！

大人们商量好了事情，又团团地围上来。反正就是那些不变的事情，要这样动那样说，要笑，要讨人喜欢。

剛抱着胳膊听——他平时不太会有这个动作，看起来太像大人了。他的眉毛快竖起来了，叫他比周围的大人们看着还严肃。

光一看着他走神。有人拍拍光一，说，专心点。

他吐吐舌头，强打精神听那些复杂的东西。听着听着，想别的去了。视线呢？飘回了剛身上，落在他的后颈处高出领子的一个小小的印子上。

大人们在说什么，周围都是些什么，一切都不重要了。剛和自己像突然被摆上大舞台的两个人偶，聚光灯打在身上——一个彼此是唯二主角，仅剩彼此的电影，或者戏剧。

海胆一样的头发也很可爱，而且非常适合剛。剛就是能和什么都协调起来。

下次试试让他穿一条粉色的裙子吧。光一想。

工作稀里糊涂地结束了。光一都不记得自己做了什么，对的还是错的。总之收工了——大家互道“辛苦了”，那就是结束了。

“剛……”他又凑上去，和剛贴得紧紧的。两个人和连体婴一样。剛想摆脱他，就走得快了点。他当然会跟上。

脚尖脚跟在打架，两个人磕磕绊绊起来。

“离我远点。”剛说。

光一停下，又跟上。这次前后差一步，不会再踩着剛了。

受伤不好。小偶像知道。

一项工作结束意味着下一项。谁也不知道一天之内到底有多少工作，或许剛知道，他什么都知道。光一就跟着，不掉队，不迷路。

公司的车子在棚外等着，剛先钻进去，光一紧随其后。剧本瘫在剛的腿上，光一就把自己的从包里找出来。

要拍戏，拍很痛苦的戏。除了剧情，摄像头和一大堆人一直在旁边绕也很痛苦。

不过是和剛一起，又不那么痛苦了。

今天只剩下电视剧拍摄和杂志取材的工作，取材会在拍摄间隙进行。这已经是相对轻松的量了。

经纪人催光一也看看台本。光一翻了两页，觉得记住了又没记住。他阖上厚厚的台本，闭着眼睛睡觉。

他听见剛叹气的声音。

真对不起，我很不器用，又让你伤心了。光一在心里道歉。

剛会不会知道自己的想法呢？也许吧。

似乎没有很久就到了木更津。工作地点之间总是那么近，睡不了几分钟就要醒来。光一被推醒，他迷茫地看向推他的人。剛似乎是对他笑了笑，就猫着腰要下车。

抓住他的手几乎算条件反射。剛显然也吓到了，他像是触电般地停在原地。

“做什么？”他问光一。

“……”

他们的手都是热的，甚至仅仅只有几秒，都有了汗。

经纪人站在车外问他们还在磨蹭什么。剛说，我要和光一要说几句话。

经纪人走开了。

“你生气了。”光一说。

剛沉默，但点了点头。他甚至还没有搞清楚自己在生什么气，但生气是确实的。

总感觉上一次睡觉已经是很多天前的事情。每次闭眼后还没来得及睡着又被闹钟喊醒工作。明明光一也是一样，可自己似乎更焦躁一些。

“不知道是怎么了……太累了吧。”他说话就像在叹气。

光一无意识地把剛的手包在自己的手里。剛瘦了太多，眼下都是休息不佳有的黑眼圈，化妆师想遮都遮不住。

“要是很累的话，现在也可以休息的。”光一说着，想拉剛坐下。

剛是固执的人，他知道的。

“我们才出道，就要休息吗？”剛脸上是平静的笑容，他的胸膛却在剧烈地起伏，“光一，我只是累了而已，不是在害怕。”

害怕吗？

光一并没有想过，剛会害怕。他们是时下最当红的偶像组合，出道前就拍摄了电视剧，为当红的前辈伴舞。出道的单曲买超过了100万张，走到哪里都会引起交通混乱，杂志、电视、广播，到处都是他们的身影。工作多到接不完做不完，银行里也多得是赚来却来不及花的钱。

而此时的剛，在害怕。

“我们的未来，究竟是什么样的呢？光一你有想过吗？人气不可能是永恒的，那个时候我们又该做什么呢？”剛问他，也在问自己。他的声音都是颤抖的，同时又维系了平衡，没有不清楚。

这就是剛，总是小心敏感地体察着，却不肯轻易透露。他明明这么担心，还总是笑着，当最讨喜的孩子。

“剛……”光一试图安抚他，却发现自己也不确定的未来面前，也是无力的。

没有人知道明天的模样是和今天别无二致还是世界末日。人类的恐惧也来源于这种未知，它和所有人息息相关，却没有一个人可以确切地说出下一秒会发生什么。

现在所走的路，最终会通向哪里呢？是他们所希望的好的地方吗？

“你能告诉我吗？”剛看向光一。他的眼里是泪水，是不能让人知道的，18岁少年对未来的恐惧。

光一有多么想要拥抱剛，像他们私底下会做的一样。他的肩膀，他的胸膛，他的怀抱，他的心跳，他的亲吻，都属于面前这个男孩。

他伸手去够车门，剛帮了他一把。车门关上了，现在只有他们两个人。

“我以为你是为了昨天的事情在生气。”光一挠挠头，他真的是这么想的。

昨天晚上工作结束得迟，剛说光一可以住在自己家，早上免得经纪人跑两个地方接人。结果在剛家里洗完澡后，光一又不想睡了。剛就和他互相对台本，正好台本里写着两个人要在帐篷里一起过夜，他们又在想这要怎么演才会效果比较好。

于是又黏在一起。

光一主动的。他亲吻剛，抱着剛去了床上，把剛换上的干净T恤和内裤都脱掉了，压在身下。剛被他压得喘不过气，忍不住就呜咽。自己却像是受到了什么蛊惑，玩弄着剛的性器，同时把剛的背咬的一个一个痕。光一自己的性器则挤在剛腿间，模仿性交的动作来回抽插着。

他们没有做到最后一步过，也没有想过要做到最后。他们仅仅靠着肉体交叠，完成年轻欲望的释放。

他们并不是情侣。

他们只是相方。

剛坐回椅子上。眼泪被他抹去了，取而代之的是成为肌肉记忆的笑容。即便不想笑，笑容也会不经意出现。如果能用看上去快乐让自己变得快乐，那也没有关系。他是打算这么欺骗自己的。

“没有，”剛小幅度地摇摇头，“本来也没时间睡觉，那个还有些解压。”

“解压吗？”光一重复着，笑了。

他们都笑了，毫无负担地。为一件所有人都会判断为“错了”的事情。

这样的事情倘若被外界知道，KinKi Kids这个组合会立刻划上休止符。他们还在探索着二人组要如何处理关系，眼下别人看来或许觉得有些畸形的状态，是他们现在能最舒服的相处模式。

一起工作，一起玩乐，走到哪里都黏黏腻腻地凑在一起，甚至生理需求也互相帮忙。

但即便这样，光一也不知道，剛在害怕。

“我可以依赖你吗？光一。”剛问。

在你身边的时候，我可以害怕吗？可以哭泣吗？可以休息吗？

我可以以那个不那么可爱的“堂本剛”的样子在你身边，继续做你的相方吗？

我还能继续爱你吗？静悄悄地，不给你添乱那样地。

“你当然可以。”

光一跪着，把剛揽入怀里。他想亲吻剛，告诉他有自己在，没有什么可怕的。他会一直保护他，也会拼命把KinKi Kids做好，让现在所选的道路最终通向美好的未来。

你说你是妻子，那我就是丈夫。丈夫的责任就是保护妻子。所以无论如何，我都会守护住这个家，让你安心。

没有更多的时间给他们温存。剛推开光一，抹了把脸，说：“我们该走了。”

“还累吗？”光一问他。

“好多了，”剛拉开了车门，“其实你的头发挺好看的。之前我乱说的。”

阳光洒在光一的脸上。他注意到今天是个难得的晴天。

他们换上脏兮兮的服装，脸和头发都涂了灰。剛和化妆师愉快地聊天，光一看了会儿台本又开始打盹。他只想快点结束，快点洗掉脸上那些灰灰黑黑的东西。

“休息不好吧。”化妆师问剛。

“但演这个角色正好。”剛巧妙地回答。

真不愧是剛。光一竖了耳朵听着，心里感叹着。

即便很累，即便很害怕，剛却依然做得很好。他理应被人所爱，得到这世间最闪耀最华丽最美好的东西。

他不应该害怕。

是自己吧——如此不器用，天赋也不是多好的家伙，才让剛害怕了吧。

光一强打精神翻看台本，只有那几句话，来来回回都是那几句话。

是大和要对尊说的话。也是堂本光一要对堂本剛说的话。

他不会忘记，也不可能忘记。

今天要拍他们单独在幕原生活的戏份，拍摄日程从下午一直到晚上。导演需要两个人中的一个去做那些杂活，比如洗衣服、烧热水。剛很自然地说，我来吧。

光一说：“我来做也可以。”

剛笑笑：“演电视剧而已。而且这种妻子一样的角色，不总是我的吗？”

光一愣在原地，不知道要怎么说。

宝生在旁边听见了，笑他们，怎么和夫妻一样，这种事也争着做。

剛很自然地接话，是啊，我本来就是妻子嘛。

这是玩笑，又或者藏在玩笑里的真心话。光一听懂了。

尊到底是堂本剛的百分之多少，光一才是不明白的。他站在剛旁边几米处，觉得太远了，想走近一点。导演说，别动，站在原地。他只好站在那里。

剛，或者说，尊，看着他，身上脏兮兮的白T，很是嫌弃。然后自己走过去了，要尊给自己搞洗澡水。尊说，我又不是你的爱人，为什么要给你做这种事。

合宿的时候似乎也看光剛这样的眼神。究竟是什么时候呢？是不是自己把衣服上搞了果汁？明明有洗衣机，但还是拜托剛帮自己弄一弄。剛满脸嫌弃，最后却弄得非常干净，一点都看不出沾上过果汁。

自己总是透过尊，看见剛。

最后那句成了剛的即兴表演，导演很满意。他似乎就在追求这种效果，而堂本剛满足了他。

是剛本来就那么想的，还是他看穿了导演的心思呢？

光一还没猜完，经纪人就喊他去旁边补妆，顺便把取材的工作完成。

“剛呢？”他问了一句。

“之前就结束了哦。”

等光一回到现场，导演组又追加了带着Jr.的群像戏。他看剛和Jr.们玩得开心，笑容真诚灿烂。有的Jr.大胆地喊他“剛君”，他笑眯眯地应了。当然更多人还是喊他“剛前辈”。

他们才18岁，却成了这里的大前辈。所有的孩子都在以剛和自己为目标，拼命地努力着。

光一自己骑着道具自行车，被杂志的摄影师一阵抓拍。他才停下，剛已经走过来了。

“你也和孩子们一起玩嘛。自行车什么的，我可以陪你玩的吧。”剛说。脸上已经没有先前在车上露出的悲伤。

和后辈们一起玩，光一并没有这样的兴趣，又或是他此时并没有。

剛从不勉强他。他站在光一和Jr.之间，和他们聊天，偶尔又问几句光一的意见，或者吐槽他有些笨手笨脚的地方。

剛是完美的核心。光一站在他身后一步的位置，确信着。

之后的拍摄计划被大雨打断。难得放了假的两个人因为淋了雨，饭都不想吃，急急忙忙就要回家。

“去我家吧，不洗澡要感冒了。”剛说。

“光一呢？”经纪人问他。

光一缓慢地点头。剛替他说了：“他可以的。”

经纪人就没说话。

还是这个房间，昨天也来过，又或者是今天早上，时间已经记不清楚了。光一慢吞吞地换鞋，结果被剛推着进了浴室。

“你快洗澡吧，再拖拖真感冒了。”

过了一会儿，剛又过来了，说是把毛巾和衣服都放在了外面。

现在到底是剛，还是尊。光一被热水冲得不清醒，险些脚滑摔倒。

剛在外面等着自己出来，也急匆匆地去洗澡。光一拿着剛的吹风机吹头发，看镜子时发觉头发的确很长，有些碍事。

剛从来不对自己说假话呢。

剛也从浴室里出来了。他没穿上衣，毛巾挂在脖子上。头发湿漉漉的，还在滴水。

“要吹头发吗？”光一问他。

“嗯。你要吃什么吗？我冰箱里有吃的。”剛从他手里接过吹风机。

冰箱里有不少吃的，想来是剛为了应对这种突发时刻准备的。光一看了半天，拿了听可乐出来。

“你果然喝可乐啊。”剛走出来，他的头发正柔顺地散着。他对着自己笑笑，像无比熟悉的家人。

两个人坐在电视前看搞笑段子。剛喜欢这个，光一也跟着看。看到好玩的，剛还会模仿，光一觉得剛比那些人都有趣。

他觉得剛的笑容比那些人更热情，眼神也更清澈。他的剛非常干净，和大人们都不一样。

剛觉察了这份注视，他看向光一。他们肩并肩，只有一息的距离。

那就舍弃它。

他们互相靠近，嘴唇轻轻地贴在一起。这是最初的亲吻，浅尝辄止。

分开，再靠近。这次是磁铁，没有力量就不会轻易分开。

他们品尝彼此，唇齿间是对方才会有的味道。

剛笑起来，光一也笑。他们站起身，跌跌撞撞地砸进剛的单人床里。

“提前回来，我们就在做这个。”剛说着，又亲吻光一。

“不然还做点什么呢？奥さん。”光一调笑他。果不其然，剛的脸红了。

是粉粉的红，透在他最近状态欠佳的皮肤上。

剛搂住光一的脖子，问他：“要做吗？”

光一愣了愣。

剛没有问过这句话，他们平时的行为不过嬉闹，谈不上“做”。自然也没有问的必要。

是不同的意思，是不一样的事情。

不再是胡闹。

剛的眼里有一汪水，平静深邃。光一心中知晓，这是一条线，如果越过了，那便不再有回头路。

光一试探着低下头，剛的嘴唇就贴了上来。

他们真正地亲吻着，交换着唾液，舌尖轻巧地扫过牙齿，像划过钢琴键，喘息就是琴音。

没有经验，全凭摸索。光一的手摸向剛的腿间，被夹了一下又松开。

剛小声说，我紧张。

光一听了这话，如临大敌。

剛的手在他背上漫无目的地乱摸。光一则在剛的胸上乱揉一气。

进入的时候，剛痛得腿都开始抽筋。他觉得睁眼就是天黑了，闭眼则是一堆天使围着自己跳舞。

光一耐着性子一点点往里推。他见不得剛这个表情。剛把脸捂起来，光一就把他的手拿开。他拿不准剛的承受点在哪里。

“别看了……”剛说着，呜呜地哭着。

他哪里知道会这么痛，痛得他都快要后悔喜欢上堂本光一这个家伙了。

要不算了，光一想，明天还有工作。

剛却不依不饶了——他的固执就在此处——他甚至直接用脚去勾相方的腰，强行又推进了一段。

生孩子怕是也就这样的痛苦吧。剛想着。

那这就是他与光一的孩子。

谁也不知道过去了多久，喘息声压过了秒针走表的声音。光一拉着剛的手，让他摸一摸他们的相连处。剛摸了摸，脸不知道是因为痛的还是累的，通红，仿佛才从浴室里出来。

光一在自己的身体里，就是这样的感觉。

他们慢慢地动作着，像看过的电影里演的那样。越动越激烈，渐渐地超越了剛的极限，然后是光一的。

他们脱力地抱在一起，维持着糟糕的姿势。剛发现，光一落泪了。

“光一……”他唤他的名字，害怕他在此刻变了心。

光一在相方颈间喃喃自语：“剛，你真的做什么都做得很好。”

他们一同落泪，在对方看不见的地方。

一早，闹钟正常工作。剛都坐不起身，痛得不知道要怎么办才好。光一也跟着慌。他们对视，两个人脸都水肿了，不是闪亮的爱豆露。可他们还是交换了一个亲吻，像新婚夫妇一样。

越过了那条线，他们便不再是别人眼里的相方堂本光一与堂本剛，而是同样的“堂本”之下的光一与剛。

剛硬撑着坐起身安慰光一：“总会有办法的，不行就说我扭伤了腰。”

没有退路了，所以要携手向前，谁都不可以再离开谁。

于是光一走在了前面。他和大人们道歉，老练地解释剛的身体不适。那些他一向厌烦的东西，不知不觉也能游刃有余完成。

他不会离剛太远。他走开时，剛就会伸着脑袋张望。

他自然会回到剛身边。

他们还是18岁，光一却觉得自己是28岁，或者更年长些。他想剛也会有这样的感觉。

无人注意的角落里，剛紧紧地握住了光一的手。光一则用力地握回去。

平时无聊的游戏，此刻是全然不同的意味。

他们的心跳逐渐重叠。

未来的路缓缓展现在他们面前。


End file.
